Little Moments
by Safire Calypso
Summary: One hundred little moments between some of our favorite characters. [Chapters 3 & 4 now up!]
1. Chapter 1

**Little Moments**

Chapter One

By: Safire Calypso

**I don't own it………**

Theme #98 – Final Battle

* * *

"Best two out of three!"

….

….

….

"Three out of five!"

…

…

…

…

…

""Four out of seven!"

"Five out of nine!"

"Six out of –"

"Honestly guys, how old are you? You've been going at this for hours! Kudo-kun, you need to learn when to quit!"

The two young detectives looked at each other, then at Kauzha, then back at each other. Heiji sighed. "She's right. We should just quit. You'll never win!"

"That's what you think! I just need to get warmed up," Shinichi argued, although said argument didn't really hold water, considering they'd been playing for well over three hours.

Ran glared at her boyfriend. "You guys promised us you'd take us out to lunch! It's almost two o'clock! Now turn the game off and get your jackets!"

Two frustrated groans followed this order.

"And don't give us that whiny crap!" Kazuha shouted. That shut them up immediately. Neither wanted her to get violent. Heiji pouted though, because he knew she couldn't resist the puppy eyes. "Hattori! If you don't cut that out-" She cut herself off because the pouting just increased and she felt herself caving.

"Don't give in to this, Kazu-chan, be strong!" Ran urged, grabbing onto her friend's arm. "Don't think about how adorable you think it is. Focus on something else entirely."

Kazuha closed her eyes, trying to ward off the image. She was about to succeed when she heard Ran sigh in frustration beside her. Opening her eyes, she noticed that Shinichi had begun doing the same thing. But that proved to be a fatal mistake because Heiji was right in her line of sight to Shinichi. She gave up, she couldn't fight it anymore. "Fine! One more round, then we're going out!" she agreed. "But just one!"

"Yes, Kazuha," Heiji promised, saluting.

"I'll get you this time Hattori!"

"In your dreams, Kudo!"

**End**


	2. Chapter 2

Theme #15 - Crossing the Desert

* * *

"_Hey, Ran, guess what!" _Nope, cactus.

"_Y'know, I should've told you this sooner, but –"_ Ha, ha. Yeah right. Scorching glare.

"_The reason Hattori-kun keeps calling me Kudo is –"_ Oh, look, a hallucination of an oasis.

"_We really need to talk."_ Death by overexposure to UV rays.

"_My true name is-"_ Wrong turn. Mounds of sand in every direction.

Really, trying to find the right way to explain the situation to Ran, Conan found, was like trying to cross the Sahara Desert with no water or map.

**End**

**Yeah... this one used a little stretching of the imagination, hope everyone liked it...**


	3. Chapter 3

Theme #44 – I want to help you

* * *

"I want to help you."

Heiji raised his eyebrow. "You're kidding, right?"

"No."

The Osakan detective crossed his arms over his chest. "How can you possibly help me?"

"I know more about this kind of thing than you do."

A short laugh left Heiji's mouth. "_Why_ do you want to help me?" he asked derisively. This was too much.

"Because."

"That's not an answer."

"Fine, because I want you to get it back." There, that sounded reasonably honorable. "And because if you want it back, you'll need my help. You stand no chance of breaking in there on your own."

"I'm not _breaking_ in."

"Fine, _sneaking_ in isn't your thing." Gosh, this guy focused way too much on miniscule, unimportant details.

"Well, you can't help me."

The figure huffed and stalked off. _Really,_ Kaitou though with a pout. _Is it my fault that I want to help him sneak in so that I can see his face when he has to explain to Toyama-chan exactly why he's looking for an engagement ring in her bathroom trashcan at three o'clock in the morning?_

**End**

**snicker snicker Poor Heiji...**


	4. Chapter 4

Theme #27 – Heavy

* * *

He had to hurry. They were closing in on him. He had to leave _now_ if he didn't want to get caught. He realized that he was desperate by this point. He had no choice but to leave it. But, not without one final try.

He pulled and tugged and pushed and pulled again, but it just wouldn't budge. It was almost like it was glued to the stand. He tried rolling it, and – yes! – it moved. But then it kept rolling and he couldn't stop it. And it fell.

"OUCH!" he yelled, followed by a long string of curses and bouncing around on one foot while holding the other in his hands, trying to soothe the pain.

He heard footsteps up the stairs and decided to just leave the stupid diamond behind. He gave up on that particular heist and jumped out the window, flying away into the night, his foot still aching.

The next morning, the headline read: _Ten Ton Diamond thwarts KID's attempt at burglary._

**End**

**I particularyenjoy this chapter, it was a lot of fun to write.**


End file.
